Ruins
by MonochromexLight
Summary: When an innocent Ciel Phnatomhive meets a not so innocent Sebastian Michaelis, things wont always appear as it seems. AU SebxCiel


_Well hello. Sorry for not posting anything lately. I've become addicted to tumblr again and just can't seem to get myself to write things on my own. but I am back and with a new story. I will continue on with The Tainted but for now, enjoy this story. It is SebxCiel, just give it some time and oh this is a **warning**, a lot of shit will go down in here. Sex, blood, horror, you name it. That was just a fair warning for those of you who do not like that. Okay now I guess we should get started since I don't anything else to add for now. So enjoy :D_

_and make sure to review._

* * *

_Marks._

_Bruises._

Everything you could think of settled onto the pale flesh. Some were new, harsh, old and fading. Blood dripped down the hot skin, leaving a stain that would stay in one's mind for a long time. The feeling of being hopeless and bare made goose bumps crawl over the heated body. Sharp teeth sunk into the white flesh of her neck, leaving its mark. The body above her thrusts into her too hard, making her almost breakable body ache.

His dark hair fell into his face as he leaned down to lick the mark he had just left. He could taste her blood. It tasted sweet and alluring, making him thrust into her harder. The screams echoed through the empty home. No one was going to hear them. They were miles from any other home. But it wasn't like he was going to care. The screams sounded like music to him, he didn't want them to stop. Her pain made his pulse quicken and his desire to finish her off became slow and painful. He wanted to hear her beg for more. He wanted to hear those shouts of complete desire. He wanted many things and he didn't care if he had to kill to get those things.

He was the devil.

Yet all the girls wanted him. They lust for him; they would get on their hands and knees to get him to even look at them. They were completely hopeless which pulled the males attention. He loved it when a female begged. It reminded him of a dog that wasn't given any food for weeks and was looking for anything it could get its grummy pales on. This excited him by just the mere thought. He truly was a sick man but there was no one to stop him.

The girl beneath him started to shout out orders, which made the male snap his attention back to her with a growl. He reached down to wrap his long fingers around her neck and gave a little squeeze. "What was that you said?" He barked. "I don't think I heard you correctly. Would you like to say that again?" He began to ram into her harder as each word came out of his mouth. The girls' bright green eyes widen in fear, her hands rushing up to try to pry the males' fingers off of her neck. But they were too strong for her. Her head shook side to side instead, not being able to say a word. The male grunted and loosened his grip. "So I thought." He was now beginning to get bored with the girl. She no longer had an interest to him. She didn't give any thrill she had before to him. She was useless.

Giving one last thrust before letting himself go, he pulled out and slide off the bed without giving the girl any notice. She looked almost disappointed but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, hoping to never see her again. And that was what he was going to do. The male was good at disappearing and never showing up again. Throwing his clothes on, he began to walk over to the door. "You look disgusting." He muttered under his breath and left, leaving the girl open, bare and dumbfounded.

* * *

The buzzer sounded, sending a body to fall off of its mattress and hitting the floor with a loud thump. A boys head with blue-ish gray hair poked up from the other side of the bed. His blue eyes stared at the shining alarm clock. It blinked 7:09.

He was late.

Or he was going to be.

Ciel didn't have enough time to take a shower, so instead he quickly splashed water onto his face before darting back into his room to pick out clothes to wear. He couldn't be late, not again. This class was too important to him and he was already failing it by always showing up so late. The teacher might not care bu not being there really did affect your grade. He had to get it up by next Friday or he will fail the class and needed to take it over.

"Oh college classes, gotta love them so fucking early in the morning." He heaved a sigh as he threw on a new navy blue v-neck. Since he had slept in his jeans, he just left them on, not wanting to waste any more time.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he darted out of his apartment. He skipped down the steps, almost falling a few times but he managed to catch himself. The male almost ran into an oncoming woman with a small dog in her hands. The dog began to dark at him when he zoomed past but Ciel didn't glance back to look at it. He didn't care. His mind was focused on class and nothing else.

The school wasn't that far away from his apartment complex but it seemed like more than enough people were out and about that day. It was unusual but then again, Ciel didn't care. He didn't pay much attention to the outside world. Probably one of the reasons he didn't have many friends. He didn't like to go out and he didn't like doing something without a purpose.

The male was too focused on getting to the college that he hadn't noticed a tall man walking his way. By the time Ciel realized, it was too late. He had collided with him, knocking them both down. Ciel was about to get up until something heavy held him down. He looked to see what it was and noticed it was a black shoe. Looking up to see its owner, he gasped. Ciel could barely see the man's face but he could see those crimson eyes staring down at him like daggers. He could tell the man wasn't too happy. "Watch it where you are going. You do not own this sidewalk." The man growled, taking his foot off of him now before disappearing into the thong of people.

The male sat up and looked around. What had just happened? It happened all too fast. When had that guy even gotten up? He couldn't think about this any longer. He needed to run. When he looked down at his watch, he groaned. Class was now five minutes in. "Why, why, why?" He scrambled to his feet, forgetting about everything that had just happened and continued on. It wasn't like he was going to meet up with that man any time soon. The city was big, people were easily forgotten. But something deep down would never forget those eyes.

It was ten minutes into the class now when Ciel had finally arrived. They were well into the lesson and many words were scribbled onto the black board. The male didn't know if he could possibly copy that many words down into his note book in time. He was going to have to try, wasn't he?

Taking a seat somewhere towards the back, he pulled out his blue notebook. He began to take the notes but it was no help. The more times he tried to catch up the more the teacher was putting onto the board. It was as if it was war between them. Like the professor knew Ciel was trying to catch up but he wouldn't let him. About to give up, a girl with red hair and big round glasses sat down next to him, giving him her notebook with no exchange of words. Ciel took it but stared at her questioningly, yet she wouldn't even look back at him. _People are so strange today. _He thought to himself. But he took the note book. "Thanks." He mumbled to her, copying down the rest of the notes.

By the end of class, Ciel was able to get everything he needed, thanks to the red head. He handed her back the book and was about to ask her for her name but she had gotten up and left. This made Ciel frown. Did he smell? Was something wrong with his face? Maybe he had fallen into something when he ran into that man. All these questions ran through his head, none of them being answered.

_ Nothing to do about it now though. _

Ciel got up and made his way out of the class. His next class wasn't until later that afternoon. If he wanted he could go home and take a nap but decided against it. Instead he was going to go get some tea and head over to the local library. It was the place where he mostly spent his time. It was quiet and no one was there to bother him, unlike his apartment. He didn't think anyone knew what the word 'quiet' even meant. Either their music was too loud or the muffled moans were heard from the thin walls. That too needed to be fixed. Ciel didn't know how he was able to still sleep there. Nothing he could do there, though.

This time being more careful and aware of what he was doing and where he was going, he walked along the side walk, making his way over to a little shop that sold tea and also made it for you. He loved the place; he could live in it if they would let him. But sadly that couldn't be.

Walking into the small shop, he took a deep breath. All the smells of the herbs mixed well together. Ciel was in heaven but he didn't dare look at what else they had. Instead he went straight towards his favorite.

Earl Grey Tea.

He picked up a box so he could make some at home in the next few days before walking over to the counter and asking for his usual. Only waiting a few minutes, he had his cup in his hand. He paid them before taking a small sip and leaving to go to the library. Today was a normal day, besides the few weird things that happened to him. But besides that, it was like nothing else, or so he thought. He had no clue how crazy things were going to get from here on.

As he left the tea shop, he felt eyes on him, which made no sense since he was still out in the city. Many people were still about but this was a feeling like no other. The eyes were focused on him and only him. He didn't need to look around to make sure. He didn't need for them to know that he knows. Instead he was going to act normal, like any normal day and act boring, hoping they would lose interest. Yet they didn't. The whole way to the library that feeling stayed. Ciel thought that maybe if he quickened his pace and made it to the place he would be safe and away from any harm. It wasn't like the male was used to this kind of thing. It had never happened before. No one ever paid any attention toward him, there was no reason to. But this sudden attraction scared him and he had a right to be scared.

He didn't let it show on his face though. Walking up the large steps to the library, he looked around, the feeling slowly easing. By the time he reached his usual area, the feeling was completely gone. Whoever it was must have lost interest.

Sitting down onto the floor, he pulled out a book he liked to keep in a hidden spot. He was almost done with it and it was just getting to the good parts. Opening to the page he had left off, he began to read, sipping his tea every now and then. The book was about a couple who suddenly went missing. The story follows the man who is supposedly suspected of the kidnap but no one can prove it. Little did they know was that he had kidnapped them. The rest of the story goes on about how he did it and how he was able to get away with it. No one found out until after he had died, leaving them with nothing. It seemed rather boring at first since you already knew who kidnapped who and who was involved. It didn't start out like any normal book but as Ciel kept reading, he became hooked, wanting to know how he was able to do it all.

And just as he was getting to something good, the feeling came back but this time it was more intense, as if they were standing right above him. He glanced around but saw nothing. Shaking it off, he went back to his reading. Then he heard it; a light sneeze coming from behind the bookcase. Setting the book down, he turned his body so he was able to see the other side of the book case. And there she was; the girl with the red hair and big glasses. She was on her knees, ducking, trying not to be seen. Ciel could only guess that it was her all along. It made sense, sort of…in its own little twisted mind. It was clear that the girl wanted to talk to him if she was trying this hard to get close to him and he merely just thought that she was too shy to say hi.

"Hello." The word escaped his lips before he was able to stop it. The girls head turned towards him, shock. A light blush came onto her cheeks, knowing she had been caught. "You were the one who gave me the notes in class. Thanks." He nodded, getting up to walk over to her. "But if you wanted to talk to me, you didn't need to go through all of this. I may keep to myself a lot but there is no need to be afraid of me. I do not bite."

The girl stood so she was standing face to face now. "I'm sorry." She whispered but her voice seemed to carry no matter what. "I didn't mean to scare you, if I did and I'm not all that weird…I just…" She trailed off, not sure of what she was going to say. "I'm Mey-rin." He held out her hand. "And you're welcome for the notes, I know how its hard to catch up with him."

"At least I am not alone." Ciel chuckled, cupping his hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm Ciel." This was an odd way to start up a friendship, if that is what you could call it. But he felt the need to take the girl in, seeing as she might not have a lot of friends either. "Eh, do you like to read?" It was a stupid question but it was something to keep the conversation going.

"I love to. I come here every day if I can. That is where I noticed you." She blushed once again and Ciel couldn't help but smile at it. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be." He shook his head and let go of her hand that he was still holding. He looked around and noticed the time. "Oh shit, I am going to be late." It was almost time for his next class. Where had the time gone before? Today just wasn't his day but he shrugged it off. It happened. "I'll see you sometime soon?" He began to run off.

"Yeah!" She called back to him but was shushed by a nearby Liberian. Mey-rin flinched, making Ciel laugh.

* * *

_Okay that is all for this chapter. I could have gone on but I feel like I just keep rambling and i suck at first chapters. Whatever, I am sure it will get better later. But for now you are left with this crap. haha how nice I am. I leave you with nothing since you don't know Ciel that much in this chapter and Mey-rin is just so random but I promise you this is all for reason. _

_Anywho I need to stop bashing on myself. I tend to do that a lot. I hope you found something interesting enough to keep going though. Thank you for reading -bows- _


End file.
